


Just a Touch to Heal the Mind

by Sev_and_Cas_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_and_Cas_Girl/pseuds/Sev_and_Cas_Girl
Summary: Hermione is struggling after the war. Severus helps. Hermione's first time at a fetish club. Yes, I know it's overdone and cliche, but I kept thinking about it and wanting to write it. This is a oneshot for now, but if you guys like it I might expand it. Note: This is not beta read!





	Just a Touch to Heal the Mind

Hermione sipped her drink at the bar, pondering how she ended up here, in the muggle world, in a fetish club of all places. She passed it every day after work on her way to the apparition point to get home, and every time it drew her interest. Could this be what she was looking for? At this point, she was willing to try anything.

Since the war, Hermione had been struggling. Everyone else around her moved on, but she never recovered from the hollow feeling that encompassed her entire being during the height of the war. She felt empty, yet full of anguish and guilt. Nightmares terrorized her every night that she didn’t take dreamless sleep, and she was probably addicted at this point. But who cares about addiction when it keeps the nightmares at bay.

So somehow, she found herself here, in a low-cut, form-fitting top and an indecently short skirt, feeling profoundly out of place. Her eyes roamed the room, taking inventory of the people in the room, looking for something that felt right. A dark man caught her eye, and she gaped when she realized it was none other than Severus Snape, lounging in a chair, looking like he was the king of the room.

 Dressed in tight black trousers and a black shirt unbuttoned at the chest, he looked absolutely delicious. He radiated dominance, as he always had. Hermione never thought that Severus Snape could be the one to help her forget, but one look at him told her that he was the one she was looking for.

Severus met her eyes from across the room. She stared into his dark gaze until he raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. Hermione looked down, blushing. Just one look and he had her wet. She looked back up at him, and he crooked his finger, beckoning her to him. Her body started moving towards him before her mind could even process what was happening.

She walked up to him, breathless, and he pointed down at the floor between his knees. Hermione gaped, unsure what he wanted her to do. She was so enraptured by his mere presence that her mind was reeling.

Severus smirked, realizing just how new she was to this. “Kneel,” he intoned lowly, and Hermione dropped to her knees hard enough to leave bruises. Severus chuckled at her enthusiasm, causing Hermione to blush and look down again.

Snape put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Have you ever played before?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione blushed and shook her head no.

“When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal response.” He raised an eyebrow in warning.

“No, sir,” she quickly blurted out. Severus’ mouth quirked up, and his hand stroked her jaw. Hermione mewled and leaned in to the touch, causing Severus to chuckle again.

“I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me. You never struck me as the submissive type when I taught you.” Hermione looked down, upset. She was already self-conscious about her desires, and having this man confirm that her submissive feelings were wrong shook her.

Severus saw how much he upset her and hurried to clarify.

“I’m sorry, Hermione, I was only teasing you. Sometimes those of us with the most ironclad control of our lives are the ones that need to let go the most,” Severus finished with a faraway look in his eyes. Hermione gave him a small smile. He understood.

“Can you trust me and give your control over to me? If you can do that, I can give you what you need.” Severus’ low voice had Hermione hypnotized. She hadn’t meant to jump in to everything so quickly, but with Severus, it felt right.

“Yes, sir,” she sighed happily. Severus considered her carefully.

“What is it that you need, Hermione?”

Hermione froze. She had not expected such a personal question. She had never talked to anyone about how she felt after the war, and she never planned on spilling her guts to Severus Snape.

Severus sensed her hesitation and stroked her face again. “Hermione, this is a safe space. I need to know what you need so I know how best to help you. What are you trying to forget?”

Hermione let out a dry chuckle. “What am I trying to forget? How about the gnawing guilt that I survived while so many witches and wizards did not? Or the horror of the death and the torture I endured. Or maybe it’s the numb emptiness I can’t seem to let go of even though everyone else has moved on.” Hermione’s chest heaved as tears sprang to her eyes.

Severus was stunned. He never would have guessed that one of the Golden Trio was still suffering so much. He was glad he had pried this from her. She had obviously needed to get that off her chest for a long time.

“I’m sorry Hermione, I had no idea that you were tortured during the war. Is there anything I need to avoid doing so I don’t trigger you during our scene?”

Hermione hadn’t expected so much understanding from him, but she was grateful.

“No knives, please,” she murmured, barely audible. Severus sucked in a breath. What had this young woman endured?

“Alright, Hermione. No knives. You will have a safeword that you can say at any point during our scene. If you say your safeword, all play will immediately stop. Your safeword will be Red. If I am approaching your limits, and you want me to slow down, say Yellow. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Hermione was relieved that she had an out if she realized that this was not what she wanted.

“You will always address me as Sir, although you haven’t seemed to have any problem with that so far.” Severus smirked at her, and she blushed again.

“You will follow my commands without hesitation and answer any question with a verbal and respectful response. I will be lenient with you since it’s your first time, but I won’t tolerate disrespect. Have I made my rules clear?”

Hermione quivered with excitement. His commanding voice seemed to go straight to her core. She was more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life, and they hadn’t even started yet.

“Yes, Sir.”

Severus stood and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. Hermione stood shakily and followed behind him as he led her down a hallway to a private room.

“I figured you would be more comfortable with privacy for your first session. In here, you only need to focus on me.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Mmm, such a polite little girl. Strip for me, Hermione.” Hermione turned beet red, but she didn’t hesitate to start unbuttoning her blouse, remembering his warning about being obedient. She took deep breaths as she peeled off her blouse and slipped her skirt off. She looked resolutely at the floor, and Severus allowed it, for now. She unhooked her bra with shaky hands and bared her breasts to her former Potions professor. Sliding her knickers down and over her legs, she was finally naked.

Severus stared at her unabashedly, and she longed to cover herself, but figured that he wouldn’t allow that.

“Kneel,” he commanded, tapping his wand against his leg. Hermione knelt before him, a little more carefully this time. She shifted back and forth a bit, unsure what to do with her hands. Severus nudged his foot between her thighs and pushed them wider.

“Sit back on your heels, back straight, hands palm-up on your thighs. Keep your eyes down.” Hermione hurried to obey, wanting to please him. Severus circled her slowly, while she could only watch his boots on the floor. Her breath quickened in anticipation.

“You’re lovely, Hermione. Never feel self-conscious about your body.”

Hermione sighed contentedly. She didn’t get compliments on her looks very often, and they meant twice as much coming from Snape, a man whose approval she had longed for throughout her time at Hogwarts.

“You want to forget your guilt, your trauma. You want to feel something other than aching emptiness again,” Severus intoned lowly. “I understand these desires, perhaps more than anyone else.”

Severus pulled a couple of items out of the wardrobe in the room. Hermione longed to look but knew better. She kept her gaze resolutely on the ground in front of her. Severus came to stand in front of her and held out a hand.

“Stand up,” he ordered. She grasped his hand and got to her feet. Severus grabbed her other hand as well, grasping both wrists in one hand. He wrapped a rope around her wrists, securing them together, and raised them above her head, securing her to a ring hanging from the ceiling.

Hermione was stretched taut, barely able to keep her feet flat on the ground. She was starting to get nervous, but her excitement too was slowly mounting. He slipped a blindfold over her eyes, tying it behind her head.

“I can hear the thoughts racing in your head. Don’t you want to let go of all that? Take slow, deep breaths and focus on the physical sensations. Let your mind slow down until only the physical sensations remain.”

His voice ghosted over the shell of her ear. She shivered in anticipation, desperate to do as he said, to stop thinking for the first time in years. Severus gently ran his fingers down her back, up her sides, and down her stomach. His fingers massaged her scalp, and Hermione moaned out her pleasure. His fingers ghosted down her neck to her breasts, circling her nipples.

Hermione arched her back, trying to get him to touch her nipples, but he kept going south, running his hands over the curves of her hips, down her legs. Hermione was in heaven. Her thoughts stilled, her mind singularly focused on his hands on her skin.  

Severus stepped away from her, and she heard him pick something else up. She panted in anticipation. Her skin felt like a live wire. She waited and waited, but still Severus didn’t touch her, didn’t speak. She felt like her body was about to snap. She was desperate for any touch, anything.

Suddenly the tails of a flogger snapped across her right shoulder. She gasped in shock. Severus didn’t give her a reprieve, quickly snapping it against her left shoulder. Once she got over her shock, she realized it didn’t really hurt that much. Yet.

Severus lightly and rhythmically swung the flogger, warming up her buttocks, her shoulders, and even the backs of her thighs. Light swings of the flogger hit her rhythmically, lulling her into a sense of peace and security.

Severus slowly increased the tempo of the strikes, hitting a little bit harder. Hermione moaned. It was starting to hurt, but gods it made her so wet. She never thought that she would be the type to get off on pain, but Severus seemed to know her body better than even she.

Severus stepped back and picked up a heavier flogger, knowing that she needed it. When the tails thudded against her ass, Hermione bit out a groan. That hurt a lot more than the other one, and he wasn’t going easy on her anymore. Hermione tried to bite back her moans of pain.

“Don’t hide from me, kitten. Let it all out.”

Severus landed a brutal slap on her left thigh, and she cried out. He didn’t stop, hitting her right thigh, left buttock, right buttock. Over and over he swung until Hermione thought he must be breaking skin.

And she loved it. The haze of pain and pleasure blurred out all of her thoughts. Her entire being was focused on the next fall of the flogger, and the sensations it would bring.

Severus hit her harder, and she felt something start to build deep within her.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

The next hit forced her onto her toes, anything to try to escape the merciless blows. But he didn’t stop. Time seemed to stop. Her entire existence was tied to his flogger. Her chest got tight and she had to gasp for breath, but still Severus didn’t stop.

Finally a sob burst forth from her throat, and the tears flowed.

“Finally,” Severus thought. He wondered how long it had been since she last cried. Probably years, judging by how tightly wound she was.

He tapered off the blows, finally stopping. Once the dam broke, Hermione couldn’t stop crying. Severus untied her and caught her when she fell, too worn out to support herself. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch in the room and held her in his lap while she cried. He stroked her hair, murmuring to her how good she had been.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione’s tears finally subsided. She didn’t have words for how she felt. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had wrapped herself in her grief for so long that she forgot how it felt to live without it.

Hermione looked up at Severus.

“Thank you, Severus,” she murmured. Severus just held her tighter to him and kept stroking her back.

When Hermione felt sufficiently recovered, she realized that she was still wet. She wanted Severus Snape, and she wanted him now. She looked up at him with a lust-blown gaze.

Severus was taken aback. He figured she had gotten what she needed, and that she would just get dressed and leave.

“Hermione, are you sure? You’re very vulnerable right now, and-“

“Shh, Severus. Yes, I want this. So badly. I want you.” Severus growled and flipped her over, pinning her under him on the couch.

“Don’t interrupt me again, little girl, or I might decide that a punishment is in order.”

“Yes, Sir!” Hermione wasn’t nervous any more. She was only excited by his dominance and the predatorial look in his eyes. Severus leaned in and kissed her deeply.

“Good girl.”

Severus pulled her up by her hair and bent her over the back of the couch. She yelped when he pulled her hair, then moaned and wiggled her ass into his crotch. Severus growled and smacked her tender ass.

“Careful, kitten. You don’t want me to lose control, do you?” Hermione moaned and wiggled her ass against him again.

Severus growled and pinned her hands against her lower back with one of his. A whispered incantation later and her hands were pinned there. She couldn’t support herself, and suddenly her position felt a lot more precarious.

Severus pulled his cock out of his trousers and slid on a condom, quickly lubing it up. Hermione wiggled again and moaned in anticipation, and he rammed his cock into her tight core.

“Oh, gods!” Hermione moaned. She thought she might come on the spot. Severus wasn’t in better shape. He stilled for a moment to regain his control, and then pulled out and slammed back into her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, pounding into her at a brutal pace.

Hermione purred, loving how rough he was with her. She loved the feeling of his cock hitting the sweet spot deep inside her. She started to tighten, she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Severus brought one finger to his mouth and sucked on it. He massaged the puckered edge of her back entrance. Hermione’s moans increased in pitch.

“Have you ever had anything inside your ass before, princess?”

“No, Sir,” she managed to groan out between strokes.

“Mmm, good, I’m going to be the first to claim you this way.” Severus slowly pushed his finger against her puckered hole. The ring of muscle gave way, and he slowly slid his finger deeper into her. Hermione convulsed and starting coming on the spot, clamping down around his cock and his finger.

Hermione’s orgasm spurred Severus to his, and he came inside of her with a guttural snarl. He stilled inside her and waited until they caught their breath to slowly slide out. He picked Hermione up again and said with her on the bed in the room.

Hermione snuggled into him, and although Severus didn’t usually consider himself the cuddling type, he found that he really liked it when Hermione did it.

They both slowly slipped into unconsciousness, knowing that this was the start of something good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
